


Pencil Me In (One Shot/Drabble!)

by kissmeimalicia



Series: Attack On University! (Fraternity!AU) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Armin has an older sister!, Breif mention of sex, Erwin is President, F/M, Hanji is a dork, Levi is a decent human being, No Smut, Second story in Frat!AU, frat!au, fraternity!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimalicia/pseuds/kissmeimalicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Hannah haven't had time for sex lately, but there might just be a solution.</p><p>(One Shot/ Drabble!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Me In (One Shot/Drabble!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Second installment in the Frat! AU, hopefully I will be able to get the co-authored installments of this up soon! 
> 
> All Attack On Titan Characters belong to Hajime Isayama  
> Hannah Arlert belongs to me though!

First there were midterms.

Hannah Arlert found herself sailing through them while her boyfriend, and the President of the Sigma Nu Kappa fraternity stayed holed up in his room for entire days studying. Even his study breaks were spent studying another subject, and Hannah often found herself being told that Erwin was ‘simply too tired’ and that he would ‘make it up to her after he passed these dammn midterms’. 

Then, there was the incident of the small Kitchen fire, caused by none other than Hanji Zoe, who at the time had been performing a previously banned chemistry experiment to show the reaction of certain chemicals in heat to a few freshmen taking Chem 104.

Now, it was almost three weeks after the midterms and Hannah Arlert was becoming extremely frustrated.

Extremely sexually frustrated, that is.

“Erwiiin!” Hannah called as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room, where Erwin had assembled the officers of the fraternity, and Nanaba, who actually didn’t have an office but was considered a founding member.

“Hannah.” Erwin looked up towards the doorway into the living room with a soft smile. 

“What are you doing right now?” Hannah looked around the living room at the other officers before setting her gaze back on Erwin.

“Um, well, I have to re submit our charter by midnight, otherwise we might get shut down by the school.” Erwin looked at his computer and back towards his fellow officers who nodded almost in unison.

“Great!” Hannah looked over to Levi who was currently texting on his phone and lounging on the couch next to Erwin, “Levi, take over for Erwin.”

“What?!” Hanji looked at Hannah with raised eyebrows, “we need him to sign the charter at the end!”

“I’m aware,” Hannah ran a hand through her dark reddish brown bob before looking at Erwin, eyes widening in annoyance.

“It’s my presidential duty, sweetheart.” Erwin looked up at her, his deep blue eyes pleading.

“This is about the presidential booty.” Hannah blurted before allowing her lips to turn up in a smirk.

“What?” Nanaba laughed, leaning into Mike.

“This is a booty call, Erwin smith. This is me. Booty calling you. Right now.” Hannah blushed a little even as she smirked at Erwin across the room.

Levi let out a low wolf whistle, “I think you should go, Erwin. Don’t keep your lady waiting.”

“Levi’s right, Erwin,” Mike let out a soft snort of laughter before continuing, “We can take it from here.”  
 After a few moments of silence Erwin let out a soft sigh, before looking around the living room at his fellow officers with a faint blush and a smirk before standing up and passing the laptop to Mike and Nanaba.

“Alright, but if I come back and our purpose statement is changed to ‘Fuck Bitches, Get Money #YOLOSWEG’ I will personally kill you all.”

“But then you’ll have no officers!” Hanji called after Erwin as he and Hannah started their way up the stairs.

“I can find replacements!” Erwin called back before shutting the door behind himself and turning to the short girl who now stood grinning like a Cheshire cat, “good job, babe.” 

Hannah laughed lightly as Erwin picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed, flopping down next to her and leaning over her as he lowered his lips to meet hers, her arms wrapping around his neck until their bodies were pressed flush together. Erwin separated his mouth from hers and moved towards her neck making her laugh as she mumbled into his hair.   

“Anytime, Mr. President.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guide: (for this installment)  
> President Erwin Smith- President and Co-Founder of the Sigma Nu Kappa co-ed fraternity, Erwin believed that the fraternity would be a success from day one, and although it is small in size, it is actually doing quite well. The son of a teacher and a real estate firm owner, Erwin has his parents to thank for the house the Fraternity is currently living in. Erwin is dating Hannah Arlert, the older sister of Armin Arlert quite seriously.  
> Erwin is majoring in Political Sciences
> 
> Vice President Mike Zacharius- Co-founder of the fraternity with Erwin because they want a frat where everyone can be together. And none of the whole ‘separate genders’ BS. The silent and supportive type Mike is always willing to lend a hand. Mike is in a relationship with Nanaba.  
> Mike is majoring in Organic Engineering
> 
> Secretary Zoe Hanji (known as Hanji) - Co founder and also the first female member of the frat. She is eccentric and loud and is known to play loud techno and dance music when studying.  
> Hanji is majoring in Biochemical Engineering  
> Nanaba- Nanaba is considered one of the founding members and legend has it, is the reason the concept of a co-ed housed fraternity was created by Hanji, Erwin and Mike. Nanaba considers themselves to be bi-gendered. Nanaba and Mike share a room, as they have since the creation of the fraternity, and every morning at 8 am sharp Mike writes Nanaba’s preferred pronouns on the whiteboard hanging outside of their room, although them/ they is fine as well.  
> Nanaba is majoring in Art History 
> 
> Treasurer Levi Ackerman- Roped into the frat in freshman year after stealing beer from the frat and being caught by Erwin who offers him and his friends a deal. Levi is quiet and serious and is also in charge of new pledges. He is bffls with Mike, Erwin and Zoe, and is currently involved in a secret relationship with Erwin's l;little sister, sophomore Marina Smith.  
> Levi is double majoring in Criminal Justice and Psychology
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Hannah Arlert- The older sister of Armin Arlert, Hannah is warm, a little mischievous and slightly motherly. Hannah enjoys cooking and spending time with her housemates, she is known for being the glue that hold the house together. Hannah, much like her brother is naturally curious and has a large collection of books, as well as textbooks she has saved from other housemates or kept and is known for loaning them out to members of the fraternity. Hannah is a senior and often worries about what her future holds, she is in a serious relationship with Erwin Smith.  
> Hannah is majoring in Psychology


End file.
